fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kolter Porand
Kolter Porand is a mage and doctor from Phantom Breaker, as well as head of the guilds Emergency Response Squad. Being from a long line of doctors, Kolter practically grew up in a hospital and, using his ancestor’s knowledge, soon became one of the best doctors in Genosha. He uses his String Glove Magic to great effect in medicine, and can even perform surgery using only the threads it produces. Appearance Kolter is an average height 43 year old man with a congenital disorder causing loss of color in the skin, hair and eyes; in short, albinism. His hair is short and curly and he has the Phantom Breaker emblem on his left pectoral, over his heart and it is colored jet black. His regular outfit consists of a black golf shirt with a red trim and a pair of dark brown cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. Kolter also has a white lab jacket with a blue diamond pattern at the base of the sleeves, which he wears in a strange way. He keeps one arm in the sleeve and the other one out, with a belt around his waist keeping the lower half of the jacket around his torso. On the back of this belt he keeps a pouch which houses his string gloves. Personality Kolter is a very easygoing person, but is also very hard working. His fellow guild mates often describe him as someone who will never get angry and he never resorts to violence to prove a point. In fact he prefers not to fight at all, saying “Violence only leads to pain and suffering.” Despite this, Kolter will still fight to protect people, though he is very careful to never kill anyone. Kolter takes his oaths as doctor very seriously, so the one rule he doesn’t break is that he will never take a life. Outside normal guild work, Kolter enjoys helping other people from Genosha, often following the guild master Jayapura Marsh to disaster sites and helping with relief aid. Because he acts as a doctor to the entire guild, he knows every member and often scolds frequent visitors to be more careful on the job. History Kolter has come from a long line of dockters, all of which where members of Phantom Breaker. In fact, his great-great-grandfather was a member of the team led by master Mao to study Genosha. When the guild was founded, and Mao crafted the three inner secrets, a medical center was established within the guild to help victims of earthquakes. Over the years, he was trained in medicine by his parents, who at the time where the owners of the medical center. at the time, he also became friends with many members of the guild, and took up magic to go on jobs with them. It was then that he realised that his String Glove Magic could be used for healing purposes, as it could be far more precise than any surgeons hand. When it came time for Kolter to take over as head medical expert, he was concerned he would be unable to live up to the reputation of his forefathers. A devastating earthquake forced him to leave his doubts behind and act quickly. As he moved through the disaster area, helping people as he came by them, he came to realise that being a good doctor isn't about reputation, its about doing everything he can to preserve the lives of the people he helps. Upon returning to the guild, his newfound confidence was noticeably affecting his mood, and he took over the medical center without regret. Ever since then, Kolter has expanded the center to be able to take care of a wider range of people. He has also founded the Disaster Relief Squad, a crash team of doctors that respond to quake's to evacuate people and offer medical aid. Magic and Abilities String Glove Magic - Kolter uses his String Glove Magic mostly for healing, and also for clearing debris of buildings damaged in the frequent earthquakes of Genosha. His greatest achievement has been his development of microsurgery using the treads he creates. He can also use this for combat, though he rarely has to, by weaving nets and walls for defence, while slicing with the wires and tossing objects for offence. *'Scalple – '''Kolter uses this to weave a blade from the treads. As the name implies it is mostly used to open people up for a surgery, though he can swing it at foes in a fight. *'Manipulation – The most diverse application of his magic, Kolter uses this to control objects around him. This could range from throwing boulders at enemy’s, to grabbing things out of arms reach, or for his more famous use of being Kolters entire surgical apparatus. *'Catcher -'''Another use of Kolter's magic to control his environment. he developed this technique to defend against falling debris while in hazard areas. He can also use this in combat to stop thrown objects and in some cases, sometimes magic attacks. '''Medical expert -' Kolter can heal injury’s that some would consider fatal by using his threads to close wounds, set bones, and repair muscles. His skills are limited to physical trauma, so can’t do much about infections or poison and has to rely on medication for that aspect. Equipment '''String gloves – The item that grants Kolter access to his string glove magic. They have the appearance of regular black gloves with a claw on the end of each finger as well as a white metal brace on the back of the hand. When in use, the threads come from the fingertips of the gloves and Kolter’s hand gestures dictate there movement. '''Medical kit – '''A kit Kolter takes with him to disaster zones. It is a slandered issue bag for all members of the Disaster Relief Squad. It includes bandages, antibiotics, painkillers, sedatives, and other medical supplies Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Holder-Mage Category:Genosha Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Doctor